


Full Moon

by SoriSeeraKyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: You've been holding a secret from Bruce and you had planned to tell him, no better time than when death is imminent is there?





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr

While it wouldn’t have been as romantic to have knowledge of the rather romantic getaway your boyfriend had planned for you, you sure wish that you had input on the timing. Nervousness pricks at your spine, and you try to keep the emotion off of your face, but your ever-observant boyfriend, notices the agitation in your eyes and the way you can’t seem to keep your focus on him.

 

“All you alright?” Bruce asks, sliding his large warm hand over yours, squeezing slightly. You can’t help but squeeze back giving him a rather shy smile.

 

“Yes,” you say quickly, hoping he won’t notice the hurried nature of your tone, but of course he does. His eyebrows furrowing almost accusingly at you, something would have made you rather defensive in most cases, but the concerned look in his blue eyes caused you to hesitate.

 

“Okay,” you say with a huff, “I have to tell you something.”

 

“Is there something wrong? Do you not like the cabin? I was trying to think of someplace, where we wouldn’t actually be bothered.”

 

“No this is lovely,” you say motioning to the view around you. The patio of the cabin gave you a beautiful view of the forest, and the sleepy chirps of the forest was most pleasing to your ears. There was even the occasional firefly, lighting up the inky black forest that encircles the cozy cabin. It was more than a welcome change of pace from the city. You could see the stars out here and it was beautiful, but that also meant that it was also a perfect place for the moon to appear. The sun would be completely set soon and you were worried about what would happen when the sky fell from day to night.

 

Bruce laces you fingers together and squeezes your fingers gently, “Tell me.”

 

At his gentle urging you swallow your nervousness, “I’m not human.”

 

The silence that follows is almost deafening, but it's also not the reaction that you were expecting. Most would have laughed you off, or asked “What?” But his eyes narrow, not angrily, but as if he's examining you. It feels strange, but a part of you feels happy that he isn’t running away and not saying that you’re out of your mind.

 

“I’m-”

 

You don’t get to finish your sentence because pain begins blossom in your thigh. It rips through your flesh and then soon you begin to feel the familiar burning of silver begin to spread up from your thigh. The pain is so intense that the initial screams that builds up in your chest, dies in your throat, choked back by the shock that is working its way swiftly through your system.

 

Your body begins to freeze as the silver begins to spread through your system. You begin to fall to the side, vision going hazy as the blood begins to pool from your wound. Your senses are so impaired by the feeling that you barely register the other gunshots that are peppering the dream like cabin, that Bruce had taken the time to pick out for you. You only peripherally recognize that you’re being quickly being huddled from the balcony to inside the cabin.

 

Your hand curls into his chest as he cradles you to his form. His heartbeat is elevated, you notice, but it registers as something other than nervousness. There is no panic in his pulse, just adrenaline.

 

Your head begins to lull back and he supports it expertly. Your body is rested quickly on the soft bed and for the first time he seems uncertain of his actions. His gaze quickly flips between her and toward where the noise is coming from outside.

 

“Take it out,” you whine pathetically. The burning is close making you pass out, and if he doesn’t remove it soon, you won’t be able to heal yourself, and you won’t be able to protect either of you.

 

He gives you a stern nod of his head and he quickly and quietly maneuverers his way down stairs. The shooting from outside had stopped, but there was no doubt in either of your minds that if they caught view of any movement inside of the house, that the shooting would begin again.

 

He comes back quickly up the stairs and he has a knife, a towel, and a small bottle of water in his hand. He puts the items down on the bedside table and begins to remove the belt from his waist. For the first time since the shooting started he looks into your eyes, they are full anger, hard in a way that you haven’t experienced from Bruce. When he notices your worry, his eyes soften slightly and he allows the frown to fall from his face, attempting to give you a comforting stare.

 

“This is going to hurt,” he says slipping the leather into your mouth. Your teeth bite down hard and you dig your nails deep into the fabric of the bed. You nod your head at him, or the form you think is him, the dizziness is causing you to see multiple forms of the man.

 

He pulls a lighter from his pocket and he quickly begins to heat the knife, when it’s hot enough he meets your gaze, you give him a nod. Soon a different type of heat is running over your skin. Your eyes begin to roll back into your head as the knife cuts through your flesh. Your back arches up and almost off of the bed as a screech runs through your clenched lips and your grateful for Bruce’s belt, you most definitely would have bitten down on your tongue without it.   
  


“Almost done,” he says evenly almost unmoved by your thrashing, by the bullet, by the blood. He angles the knife and uses it to wedge free the silver bullet. As soon as it is loosened from your flesh, it falls to the floor and would have rolled across the floor if Bruce hadn’t have stopped.

He removes the knife from your leg and switches it out with the towel, you want to tell him to not to press on the wound that it needs to bleed so that the surrounding contaminated blood can exit your body, but you don’t have to. Instead of applying pressure to the wound he sets the towel gingerly underneath your leg and begins to press on the outside of your wound, bleeding it.

The blood pours from the wound and a horrid stench permeates the air around you, causing a stink that made you nauseated. He quickly dilutes the blood with the water, trying to cut the smell.

 

He continues to let the wound bleed and soon, the pain begins to fade from your body. Your mind becomes more aware of your surroundings as the dizziness fading from your mind. Finally, when the smell stops, and the silver is seemingly out of your system, he begins to out put pressure on the wound. You want to tell him its unnecessary, you can already feel the torn muscles beginning to pull together. After a few minutes, he releases you. He pulls the towel from the room and a frown pulls at his lips when he sees the wound almost completely healed.

 

His eyes flash to yours, a disappoint present that makes your heart pound with nerves. There is a need to explain yourself, that rises in your chest.

 

“Bruce I-”You start but you cut yourself off. Your senses are more attuned now and you can hear the movement of the hunters outside the cabin. They must’ve regrouped. They’ll want to catch you soon, before the sun is completely gone, otherwise they’ll lose their chance.

 

Worriedly your gaze turns back to Bruce, thoughts about how to get him out of here safely running through your mind. But to your slight surprise, he doesn’t seem worried at all. In fact, if you didn’t know better you’d say he was planning.

 

“You’re a werewolf.” He says flatly after a moment of silence.

 

“Yes,” you say honestly.

 

“And they are after you, why?”

 

“I don’t know,” you say with a shrug. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow as if questioning your honesty. “I’m telling the truth. They must have seen me transform before and have decided to come get me. I’m not violent, I’ve never hurt anyone, so there is no one who would have a grudge against me. Some hunters just like to add pelts to their mantle.”

 

He considers you for a moment, and you wonder if he believes you. Although it won’t matter if he does or not. They have seen him with you, they’ll assume he is of your kind and won’t stop hunting him until they kill the both of you.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he says after a moment. “We need to come up with a plan to get out of here.”

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” You say looking out of the window.

 

The oranges and pinks of sunset have given way to the pitch-black of night and you know the moment that you exit the building and your form bathes in the light of the full moon, none of these hunters, no matter how expertly trained they were, would be able to stop you.

 

“You’ll be putting yourself in danger,” he says in harsh almost scolding whisper.

 

“I’ve put you in danger already, so at least I’ll be able to make up for it this way,” you say with a smirk.

 

You push yourself up from the bed and stand. Your leg is almost completely healed and there is only a slight sting of pain to let you know that it had previously be injured.

 

You stand face to face with your partner and give him a small smile, “I suppose we’ll have talk about this when I get back.”

 

He face softens for a second and he looks like the man that was smiling at you earlier.

 

“You don’t have to do this by yourself,” he says somewhat cryptically.

 

“You can’t fight them,” you say with a furrowed brow. “You’ll just get hurt.”

 

You walk turn your back on him quickly and begin to walk to the balcony door, so you miss the slight smirk that crosses his face.

 

“I’ll try to be quick,” you say calling over your shoulder.

 

You don’t get to hear his response and quickly move through the door. The moment your foot hits the moonlight you are both exposed and empowered.

 

A bullet nearly grazes the side of you head as your skin begins to burn. Your fingers begin to break and move in odd fashions, a feeling that you’re more than used to. The skin on your back begins to move as if its splitting around the areas of your spine as it extends beyond its natural barriers. You throw your neck back and forth, side to side as it breaks, heals and re breaks itself as it and your face elongates and both vertically and horizontally.

 

It’s not long before the fur sprouts on your bare flesh and suddenly your human fingers are replacing with the slightly curved sharp-clawed appendages of your wolf.

 

The light of the moon catches your eye and an instinctive need to howl comes over you. Your body stretching to its full height of nine feet to let out an ear drum shattering howl.

 

“ _Woooooooo~”_

***

He removes his hands over his ears when the noise stops. He’s sure that if he was outside his ears would have bleed from the sound of her howl.

 

He had known that she was hiding something from him. She’d been nervous since they set out on this little vacation that he’d planned for them. Internally, he felt slightly smug at having picked such a secluded place. Before her attackers had arrived and she was going to reveal the truth to him, he had begun to think that perhaps he had been overzealous in dragging her out here so far away from the city, a part of him thinking that her secret wasn’t as dangerous as he presumed it was. But his cautious self-had been right, and out here she would have more than enough space to maneuver.

 

Speaking of danger, he was currently in it too. He suspected there were more attackers than she realized and if he was going to help her, he’d need to get to the roof. His package would be arriving soon.

 

There is a banging from the front door of the cabin followed by heavy footsteps and a shouting of, “Move, Move, Move!!”

 

They were going try to surround and overwhelm her. Unluckily, he had a little bit of time before his package arrived, but he could handle a few “hunters.” He picks up the knife that he’d used to remove the bullet from her leg and he braced himself.

 

They slam the door open. One, two, three, four, five, come pouring in and he almost can’t keep the smirk from curling across his face. He’d been up against worse odds, and they seemed like rather easy targets. The clothing that they had on could barely be called armor, more like reinforced leather jackets. He imagined that they were sacrificing protection for speed, there were probably few things that could protect from the bite of a werewolf.

 

He beckons them to come and the first one to charge swings at him with a closed fist. He’s quick to catch it, twisting it painfully and pulling the man into him before sinking a cruel elbow into his face. The man falls to the ground unconscious.

 

The others look shocked, unprepared for his skills. The leader, a woman with a high ponytail, scowls at him and growls out, “Rush him!”

 

Attack quickly, and he responds by throwing the knife, nailing one of them in the shoulder and they fall to the ground releasing a silver rod. He picks it up and repositions himself toward the other three. A woman attacks him, silver knuckles launching at him quickly, her precise strikes hitting him on his cheek causing a cut to spring open. He ducks down to dodge her next attack, but he’s sent flying to the side and rolling slightly into a wall as a leg kicks into his side.

 

They swarm on him, the woman with silver knuckles falling on top of him to begin punching him in the face.

 

The leader moves her subordinate form on top of him and she looks down on him with a smirk. She raises a silver spear over her head and quickly begins to bring the weapon down to stop him.

 

However, metal never meets flesh. A scream rings out through the room and a thrashing is heard. The leader barley has time to look up before she and her subordinates are violently swept away from him.

 

Bruce wobbles his way up to his feet and he can’t help but be surprised at the size of the log that flew through the window and knocked out his attackers.

 

He quickly makes his way out onto the balcony and feels shock run over his spine.

 

There she is, in all of her glory, looking worriedly toward the cabin, were he was. When she sees that he’s safe, and relatively unharmed, her golden eyes relax. She lets out a heavy snort from her snout along with slight nod of her head. He nods back to her. There is a shadow that starts moving its way toward her. Before he can warn her however she quickly turns around to her attacker and growls into his face.

 

Forcefully, her large paw grabs the attacker by his clothes and shakes him rather violently before effortlessly tossing him toward the forest. There is an echo of groans that rolls through the forest, letting them both know that there was even more in the forest.

 

Her tail beats irritated on the ground of the forest and with a growl she bounds off into the forest

 

Simultaneously, there is a rumble the rolls through the cabin. His eyes look up into the sky, to see the Batwing zipping through the sky.

                         

He makes his way to the wall of the cabin and he begins to climb up the side of the building. Soon he is in front of the capsule that holds his suit. He performs his verification and he steps inside the capsule and the doors shut. After as few moments, he exits the capsule, fully outfitted in the Bat suit.

 

He jumps from the roof and uses his grappling hook to zip from the balcony into the trees. He’s not too far behind her, the destruction of some of the vegetation gives away where she was going, not to mention the amount of unconscious bodies strewn across the floor.

 

Screaming hits his ears and he deftly begins to make his way through the forest. He sees her form, and for a moment he begins to think that she doesn’t need his help.

 

She’s surrounded by at least ten of these so-called hunters, but it looks like they are the ones that are outnumbered. A couple of the hunter’s launch spears at her but she catches them out of the air and although the silver seems to burn her flesh, she takes the time to menacingly bend the metal and through it back to them.

 

She scans her attackers before letting out a deep throaty growl and launching herself at them. She picks one up in her mouth and begins to shake him back and forth violently, the way a dog does its favorite toy.

 

She drops him and then uses her long arms to swat at the hunters, and suddenly six of the ten are out of commission.  She stalks over to the waiting to hunters and he realizes that something has changed. Two of the hunters drop their weapons, terrified. The other two move in front to protect their teammates but it’s useless. She grabs the pair of them by their legs and he slams their bodies against a tree. One of the hunters lets out a screech of terror and this seems to trigger something inside of her. Her ears perk up in interest and she cocks her head to the side. There is an arch in her back and her tail straightens to a point as she bends down, front paws bowing to touch the ground.

 

‘She’s hunting them,’ he realizes morbidly.

 

And this is when he begins to make his move. He grapples down until he’s is over her body and he jumps down, landing on her back. She immediately begins to shake and twist violently, groaning as she tries to get him to remove himself from her back. The hunters take the time run at the distraction, and he curses mentally. For now, he’ll just have to let them get away.

 

 

“Calm down!” He screams trying to be heard over her growling. “It’s me!”

 

At his pestering, she squeals and slams her body onto the ground back first. He groans body stunned from her weight and the impact.

 

She recovers quickly and is on top of him and she bares her teeth. Her hot breath blowing on him as she inhales his scent. He can’t move, so he can’t access any of his gadgets, but luckily it seems like he doesn’t have to. She pauses her intimidating stance, her gold eyes looking at him in slight confusion. She inhales again, and she’s off of him almost instantly.

 

He sits up slowly as not to startle her, but she seems uncomfortable.

 

He opens his mouth to say something to try and calm her down but she seems to shake her head and she turns to the forest and bolts.

 

With a sigh he begins to stand, soreness rolling throughout his body. He looks to the direction in which she ran, but he decides not to chase her. She’ll be fine and he has bodies to round up.

 

***

How should you approach him? Does he hate you? Will he call you a freak? These are the questions raking through your mind. Part of you thought not to comeback. You’ve done it before, disappeared from a town and never comeback, but part of you knows that if you ran today you wouldn’t be able to get over the pain that you caused.

 

He sits there in the living room of the cabin, reading, mug of coffee steaming. He looks well, unharmed, aside from some slight bruising around his face. Part of you realizes that you have reason to be slightly wary of him. The bodies of the hunters are gone and you are wondering how he got rid of them. Is he also not what he seems?

 

There is another reason that you are hesitating, an unfortunate side effect of your transformation meant that your clothes did not survive the changing of your body.

 

Your bare foot steps down on the wood causing it to squeak slightly. His sharp blue eyes lock on to your form. You’d pressed your body against the door frame so he wouldn’t be able to see all of your nudity, but he could tell what the problem was by the shy look in your eye and the exposed nature of your thigh.

 

He puts his book down on the table and he disappears upstairs. He comes back with one of the quilts from the bed and he hands it to you.  He turns his back to you as you wrap your body with the blanket.

 

You follow him into the living room but the pair of you don’t sit.

 

Its quiet for a moment so you begin first.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“I’ve had worse,” he’s says plainly.

 

“Did I hurt anyone?”

 

“Hurt? Yes. Kill, No.”

 

You let out a sigh of relief. You remember being so angry last night, but you didn’t remember what you did.

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

He looks at you with furrowed eyebrows and a questioning look in his blue eyes, “Of course, not. I just wish I would have known not to plan a getaway around a full moon.”

 

“I should have told you,” you say after letting out a chuckle.  You move to embrace and he accepts. You let out a sigh of relief as his scent runs over you. “I’ll tell you the truth about everything from now on.”

 

“Is there more to being a werewolf?”

 

“No, but just in general. I feel like it’s only right since I put you in so much danger.”

 

His eyes are stormy as thought runs through his head, “Then I should be fair to you too.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you remember last night? What happened after you transformed?”

 

“Not all of it, it gets fuzzy when I transform. Sometimes, my mind isn’t completely my own. The memories always come to me eventually, it’s how I know I haven’t killed anyone before.”

 

“How do you feel about bats?”

 

You pull back and look at the man, confusion running over your face and suddenly your eyes go wide.

 

“Are you a vampire?!”

 

He chuckles and presses a kiss to your forehead, “Not quite.”

 

“A man-bat?”

 

“Closer.”

 

 


End file.
